StellaLuna
by NightofEternalDarkness
Summary: Set in Sinnoh region. The powers of light and dark wage war in the form of a set of twins. which will win? AshxOc i never seem to see pokemon stories with Ash in them so...


Disclaimer: i no own Naruto! cries anime tears

"Buizel use Tackle!" shouted the water pokemon's trainer. The girl facing him just shook her head and sighed. "Dodge it Rosethorn." The Roserade in question did not look like others. The roses at the end of its arms were black and white instead of the normal red and blue. It easily side stepped the on coming attack. "Sigh. Now use tackle." It immediately obeyed the command. The Buizel was hit head on by the attack and instantly went down. "Return Rosethorn. You've done very well. Is your Buizel seriously injured?" asked the girl quietly. The man in the sailor outfit looked up with a tear stained face. "he's badly hurt." "I'm sorry, but, that attack was only half-power. I warned you not to challenge me didn't I? Enough wasting time. Take Buizel to see Nurse Joy. She'll make Buizel better." Said the girl. Then she turned and walked away. Two shadows quickly followed her.

"C'mon guys! I can see the Pokemon Center." Shouted Dawn back to Ash and Brock who were laughing. A few minutes later they entered the Pokemon Center, to see a very large man blubbering in front of Nurse Joy. "Buizel will be fine. I assure you. You should have listened to me when I told you not to challenge Luna." "Yeah, well, she was just a preppy little teenager. How was _I_ supposed to know that Luna was that strong?!" "You're lucky she went easy on you. You're the third person today to come in here with an injured Pokemon, just because they challenged her." She turned away with a sigh. The man went and sat down. Ash, Brock, and Dawn exchanged glances then made their way towards the man. "What happened to your Buizel mister?" asked Dawn hesitantly. He looked up at the three of them. "_She_ happened. And then, when it was all over she told me that she'd been holding back, and Nurse Joy is saying the same thing. If she was only using half of her power, her Pokemon are incredibly strong. I'd hate to see what would happen if she lost control and became angry" he suppressed a shudder at the thought. "what's this girl's name?" asked Brock. "He-her name is Luna R-rowan." "ROWAN!" "Edward, Buizel can go with you now." "Bui! Bui Buizel! Buiz?" "Thank you so much Nurse Joy! Buizel let's go home." Moments later they were gone. "I think we should talk to Prof. Rowan." Dawn and Ash agreed.

"Professor do you happen to know a girl named Luna?" asked Ash. "Why yes she's my niece. Have you met her?" "Ah, no, we haven't had that pleasure Prof. But we've heard of her handy work, a Buizel which was in intensive care." "Another one? She warns them not to try defeating her, but they see a young, pretty girl, and think it will be an easy fight." "How old _is_ your niece Prof.?" asked Brock with a familiar gleam in his eyes. Prof. Rowan gave him a severe look "She is only fifteen." Brock's face fell. "Ash, I know that look in your eyes. Luna's one goal is to become as strong as is humanly possible. If you challenge her one of you is sure to be seriously injured." "Are you talking about me again Uncle?" came a soft female voice behind them. The three spun around. Standing there watching them was a girl. She was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie a white long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. She was about Ash's age. But the look in her eyes was that of a much older person who had seen too much of the world. "Ah, hello Luna dear. Have you spoken to your mother lately? You know how she worries about you." "You know I haven't. She would just ask about _her_, and right now I can't take that. I said I wouldn't talk to her until I'd dragged her back to Mom. I keep my promises. Besides it isn't me she's worried about. Good bye Uncle." She turned and walked towards Nurse Joy, who had an indescribable look on her face. That's when they noticed the two Pokemon following her. One was an Umbreon. The other was a Glacieon. But neither looked normal. The Umbreon had red circles on it. The Glacieon was entirely white instead of the regular bluish tint. They turned back to Prof. Rowan. "Prof. what was she talking about?" asked Dawn curiously, "I can't go into details because it isn't my story to tell. But… the one she is talking about is her twin sister. And she is correct in the assumption her mother is more worried about her sister than her. Not because Luna is stronger, my sister is simply more… attached to her eldest daughter. It is a horrible thing to say but it is the truth. Especially after their father died. Luna was closer to him to him than Stella was. Luna was left both his prized Eevee, while Stella was left nothing. Stella was furious. She ran away. So neither she nor Luna has spoken to their mother in 5 years." Prof. Rowan looked sad as he said this. The three teens listening to him were horrified at the story they were hearing. If this was just the bare facts, what was the full story like?

a/n: thnx for readin! plz r&r. lookin for a beta plz help!?


End file.
